Rise of the Smilers
by leeg22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* 11/Amy/Rory: Liz 10 beckones the TARDIS trio to help her as the Smilers are on the rise under a new government regime. Those who aren't perfect are killed, but will everyone make it out alive as the Smilers rise? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was a lovely, quiet evening on the Protection Settlement on Bonsarviss 62 and a little girl was walking home from the nearby ration hubs. Bonsarviss is a refugee planet for those who abandoned earth during the solar flare crisis and guards shrouded by cloaks stand watch of the individual districts that are around. The little girl had long flowing blonde hair and walked at a canter along to her home. There as she stopped were three guards facing away. All of a sudden, they twitched in unison and then one turned around and looked at the girl directly in the eyes. The guard was like a mannequin of which no-one spoke of and it had a face of unequivocal emotion. The little girl was scared and the guard then walked closer and closer to her.<br>"You are not perfect…" the guard's electronic voice boomed.  
>"I'm, what do you mean?" the little girl asked inquisitively.<br>"You are not perfect…" the guard repeated ominously. "There are very few perfect people on this settlement and from our orders from above, we must rid this land of those who are imperfect." they added as its head creaked and twisted round to show a new emotion. One of contempt and one with a gun pointing out from its mouth. The little girl froze in shock and just screamed as the guard's gun shined a light of bright blue for a few seconds before all that was left on the ground was a pair of girl's shoes and a pile of dust. The guard just moved back and acted as if nothing had happened at all…

Meanwhile on the TARDIS, Rory was sitting down watching on as the Doctor and Amy were competing in the Macarena contest. Rory had just been knocked out by the Doctor and Amy was more than living up to the action. It had been quiet of late on the TARDIS and Rory had quite enjoyed this but dancing around like this was alright as a one-off, but this had happened a bit more regular of late.  
>"Wahey! It's the Macarena!" she said jollily as the music played loudly.<br>"Concentrate Pond!" the Doctor called as he swung his hips to the tune. Rory just had to smile but as he looked around a message seemingly popped up on the TARDIS monitor. That very rarely happened so Rory moved to the monitor closely but didn't open the message. Instead he stopped the music playing to get the Doctor's attention. It didn't prove a popular move at all with Amy and the Doctor.  
>"Oi, why'd you stop the music Rory?" the Doctor asked indignantly.<br>"Just because you're out of the competition doesn't mean you can stop the music…" Amy added. "It's just like scrabble all over again! As soon as you're losing you stop it all!"  
>"There's good reason for this….there's a message…" Rory said simply. "…on the TARDIS monitor. I'd have a look if I were you." The Doctor reluctantly agreed and soon began to play the message. There as the video began was a woman with long black curly hair and a blood red cape looking into the camera.<br>"Doctor…" she said softly. "This is a call for help. They're back and stronger than ever before…"  
>"It's Liz…" Amy said with a wide smile. "Oh my god…"<br>"Who?" asked Rory.  
>"Sshh…" the Doctor hushed as the video continued.<br>"We seriously need your help and whoever is with you. The co-ordinates are attached to the message. Please come soon floppy-haired maniac…" she added as the video faded out. There then popped up the co-ordinates as the Doctor frantically set up the TARDIS controls. He whizzed about at pace and his shoes slid on the glass floor. This was the Doctor in full action.  
>"You're helping her out on just that message?" said Rory.<br>"Of course…" the Doctor replied. "I always help…I'm the Doctor!" he added as the time machine roared into life.

The TARDIS soon arrived in a pristine white hold and as the door creaked open, the Doctor smiled.  
>"Behold Bonsarviss 62!" he said with arms out-stretched. "Well, a base on Bonsarviss 62 to be more precise…" he added as he walked on through another door as Amy and Rory followed suit. When they caught up, they found two people looking on oddly at the three of them. One was an elderly gentleman with a green bow-tie and the other was a younger woman with mousy brown hair.<br>"Who are you?" the man asked incredulously.  
>"Oh, that doesn't matter. Is Liz around by any chance?" the Doctor said. The man and woman didn't have to answer as through another door came the woman from the video message. Her long curly hair flowed out of a velvet red hood and she just stood in front of the Doctor, Amy and Rory with a presence that was unbeatable.<br>"Took your time…" she remarked with a grin.  
>"We came as quick as we could Your Majesty…" smirked the Doctor.<br>"Your Majesty?" wondered Rory.  
>"Yeah, Queen Elizabeth the Tenth…" Amy quickly explained. Rory was surprised and tried a half-hearted attempt at a bow but he stopped himself from the embarrassment.<br>"You're new…" Liz smiled as she shook Rory's hand. "Doctor's younger brother by chance?"  
>"No….my husband…" Amy answered.<br>"Done well for yourself Amy…" Liz smiled as she flicked her hair about wildly.  
>"Cutting out the pleasantries, why have you called us here? It's not even on earth…"<br>"And you said someone was returning….who?" Amy asked. Liz turned away for a moment and then with a serious face she just looked on at the time-travellers.  
>"The Smilers…" she said simply as the Doctor looked on in shock.<p>

A while later, the Doctor still couldn't comprehend the presence of the Smilers and was furious at Liz. Neither Amy nor Rory could understand why he was furious at her and they just tried to avoid it. The man and woman from earlier were also around too and soon introduced themselves. Dennis and Helen Cordale were colleagues of Liz and were a happily married research couple.  
>"You're in the presence of the Red Hoods…" Dennis began to explain. "Were an organisation set up to help research and find out the reasons behind a Smiler revolution. Were a Quasher Brigade and this is our base…" he added as Rory looked over photographs and drawings of the Smilers. Amy knew them well but was sure they were only a by-product of the administration on Starship UK. The drawings showed no real difference to what she'd known of them but there were photographs of guns and drilling equipment protruding from arms and legs that she was certain were never there in the first place.<br>"You know them well obviously…" observed Helen meekly.  
>"Me and the Doctor were with Liz when we last met them. I'd only known the Doctor a few hours…" Amy said fondly as the Doctor and Liz returned into view.<br>"So then….Queenie's informed me of the background to all of this and if I'm honest, I'm not that pleased…" the Doctor said simply.  
>"Well what happened exactly?" Rory asked. "You've got to bear in mind I really don't know anything on these things."<br>"The Bonsarviss Government, who I have to consent to…" began Liz. "…were deposed of three weeks ago by a new team known as the Corridors of Power. The people of Bonsarviss have had no say in this…"  
>"And this is when the Smilers, the much advanced Smilers came to guarding us." added Dennis.<br>"What happened to the old government? They're around somewhere surely?" Amy asked. Liz paused and just looked at Helen and Dennis knowing the truth wasn't pleasant.  
>"They were disintegrated…" Liz said sorrowfully. "Like everyone who meets them…"<br>"I wasn't disintegrated…" said Amy. "Nor was the Doctor…"  
>"The Corridors of Power have upgraded them…" Helen explained. "They're programmed to get rid of imperfections in society. Anyone deemed wrong must go."<br>"There were 17 of us three weeks back…" Dennis smiled. "Only four now. Simon Dahl's out getting supplies at the moment."  
>"He's on a limited watch though…" Helen warned. "He was almost killed last week. None of us are safe here."<br>"What good do you think we'll do though?" the Doctor asked. "A murderous Smiler is still a murderous Smiler whether or not if I'm here."  
>"We need to overthrow the Corridors of Power as people, my people are being killed. Were all on a watch list and we are running out of options." Liz said frustratedly. "We need to act now, but I don't know how we can do this as all of us here have encountered Smilers before. As soon as you've met one, whether on here or on Starship UK, you're instantly logged forever!" Everyone just felt silent in Liz's frustrations but the Doctor just began to look around and then smile.<br>"Liz, we've not all met the Smilers in here…" he said observantly. Liz's eyes then widened and she and everyone else then all turned and looked at Rory in the exact same moment.  
>"Oh no…" said Rory. "Why me?"<br>"We need a Smiler…" answered Dennis. "That's all we need, just one Smiler."  
>"Rory, if were to help Liz, you're our only way of getting in from this front…" explained the Doctor as he stood right in front of him. "Were all behind you. Be your Roman self and you will be fine." He added as he patted him on the shoulder. Rory didn't look as nervous now and seemed somewhat accepting of it.<br>"Welcome to the Red Hoods then…" smiled Liz as she handed Rory her velvet red hood. Rory just gulped with fear…


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Mist had settled in on the night as Rory left the base draped in Liz's red velvet hood. He was incredibly nervous and for some reason his legs wobbled as he walked along. He'd only seen drawings and photographs of Smilers and they didn't look too bad compared to Silurians and Headless Monks and Amy seemingly didn't appear too phased by them, but Rory was just a completely different kettle of fish. He'd always been naturally nervous throughout his life whether it was when he was first to go on the swings at the park as a youngster or to asking Amy out for the first time, Rory was nervous. Always had been and always will be. Well he suspects he always will be.<br>"Smilers…they're just a mannequin that disintegrates people on occasion….nothing major Rory…" he muttered to himself as he idled along wary of Smilers popping into view at any moment. His shoes echoed along the pavement and as the hood and cape draped behind him, Rory just felt silly. "I'm flippin' Red Riding Hood…" he then muttered but his grumbles were soon cut short as through the mist created by the factories on Bonsarviss, Rory could see three figures facing away from him and they all looked familiar in their outlines. Suddenly one twitched as its noticed Rory's presence and it turned around slowly to reveal a face that showed no emotion. Rory just froze for a moment as the Smiler approached him.  
>"You are not recognised." the Smiler bellowed. "Identify yourself."<br>"Rory, Rory Williams….of Earth." Rory answered nervously. The Smiler's emotionless face then just creaked and cranked as it turned around to a frowning face of disapproval.  
>"You are imperfect…." the Smiler boomed. "According to the laws imposed on us by the powers on Bonsarviss 62, you do not fit our criteria Rory Williams of Earth…prepare for your end."<br>"How pleasant…" smiled Rory as the Smiler's face creaked and cranked once more as it switched round to reveal a face with a murderous grin. Rory leaned back as he saw a gun protruding from the Smiler's mouth, but he reacted fast as he heard the gun roar into life and he hit the Smiler on the side of its head with his elbow. The Smiler crashed to the floor and fell silent. Rory was surprised with himself and quickly stamped on the Smiler several times to make sure it fell lifeless. The other two Smilers soon approached but Rory dispatched of them in a similar fashion and was quite impressed with himself.  
>"Oh…" he smiled. "You ask for one and I provide two extra for free…" he added as he then began slowly to haul one of the Smiler's back to the base.<p>

Amy meanwhile was making tea and coffee at the base to make herself feel useful. It wasn't one of the most glamorous things she'd ever done but considering everyone else was analysing in great detail the set-up and mechanisms of Smilers, Amy felt the tea and coffee was more on her level.  
>"Pond, you can join in if you want…" the Doctor said as he noticed her with a tray-full of cups.<br>"Not yet…" Amy replied as she then sipped some tea. "I'm just waiting for Rory to come back. It always worries me whenever he's off out doing your job…"  
>"He'll be fine Amy…" the Doctor reassured. "Rory's punched Hitler – Smilers are nothing compared to that."<br>"This is Rory you're on about, remember?" Amy said visibly concerned.  
>"He will be fine!" the Doctor reiterated. Liz, Dennis and Helen could see the pair of them were both worried for their comrade and could easily relate to that. Simon Dahl, their colleague had now been gone for longer than he had ever been while out on a supplies haul and this had worried them all. Liz needed to act quick and soon decided on a plan.<br>"Right you two…" she said to Amy and the Doctor. "We're seeing the leader of the Corridors of Power…I don't care how ridiculous that sounds."  
>"Were what?" Amy said surprised.<br>"Malcolm Montgomery…" smiled the Doctor. "Is he bald yet?"  
>"Nearly…" answered Liz. "…but I didn't think you knew him?"<br>"I don't…I just saw his face on the dartboard earlier….Dennis has quite a good aim. Me less so…" the Doctor grinned. Liz just jokingly slapped the Doctor on the head and insisted that he and Amy follow her. They had no arrangement to meet Malcolm Montgomery but Liz said that made it all the more fun.  
>"He hates any Quasher Brigade but I love confronting him. He knows he's doing wrong but of course he won't admit to that." she said with a smile as they slowly exited the base. A red light flared above the exit door to let everyone else know they were leaving but Amy still didn't want to go. She wanted to know Rory was safe but Liz was a very persuasive woman. She was queen after all. The walk to the government building wasn't far away and soon the three of them would arrive totally unannounced. With them off walking into the distance, back at base, worries began to set in among the Cordale's.<br>"Say goodbye to our queen Helen…she won't make out it alive this time." Dennis said ominously.

Down in the streets, the dark was settling in and Rory was slowly but surely hauling the Smiler back to the base. He'd sort of forgotten where it was but he roughly knew the way. Every so often he could hear the Smiler he was dragging along creak slightly as it tried to come back into life but it soon gave in. Rory grew worried as he could see other Smilers in the distance looking on wary of him with one of their own. He felt as if they were conversing with each other to discuss what action should be taken against him.  
>"Just get back to base…" Rory muttered quietly as he carried on but suddenly he could hear the Smiler he was dragging come fully back into life. It creaked and it cranked but its gun had stopped working. It outstretched its arms and hauled Rory to the floor and he crashed onto his side with a thud.<br>"You are not perfect…" the Smiler boomed deeply. "You are not perfect." Rory was scared and just panicked as the Smiler looked on with its face of horror right into his face. He just expected the worse to happen and thought it was inevitable but then he heard someone running in the distance and then through the mist he saw the glimmer of something metallic. It was a machete and the figure was running at pace towards Rory. He panicked even more and then in one swift movement, the Smiler's face was sliced off in one-fell swoop. The Smiler's arms then let go of Rory in an instant and he was free.  
>"What do you think you were doing dragging one of these along the streets?" the person with the machete asked. Rory soon realised the person was a woman, a young woman with short brown hair. She was very intense and certain of action.<br>"Erm…." thought Rory. "…research…"  
>"Oh, you're a quasher then?" the woman said. "You should have said…I'm Ruth Rathbourne….renegade rebel…" she added as she shook Rory's hand. He was just dumb-founded but knew he needed to get back to the base quick. That didn't look likely at this moment though…<p>

The Bonsarviss government base is situated within an old derelict and ruined cathedral. With years of disregard to religion, cathedrals and churches vanished all over. The Corridors of Power utilise these buildings for the beginnings of their laws, laws that remove the imperfections of society. Malcolm Montgomery is a wearily aged old man and believes that people should follow his ways and if they don't, they should die. He was sitting in his office admiring one of his many grand portraits when one of his ministers came in.  
>"Sir…" said the minister weakly.<br>"What is it Leeds?" Malcolm asked exasperatedly. "I've had enough of your ramblings of late…"  
>"Sir…someone has attacked a Smiler…several infact." Leeds revealed.<br>"And?" Malcolm wondered.  
>"They're not registered on this planet. We have a strict policy here on Bonsarviss. No-one comes in and no-one goes. The only time you leave this planet is when you're in a coffin and you're returning to earth. So, how have they got here?" Leeds asked in wonderment. Malcolm was just about to respond but before he could, his office's doors slung open and in came three very different figures.<br>"All right Malcolm?" Liz beamed in her bright cockney tones. "We need a chat about your Smilers…"  
>"Not now Liz…not ever…" Malcolm said hoarsely. "And why have you brought a tweed-infused weird man and a red-head with you?"<br>"Oi!" said Amy. "I'm more than just a red-head!" The Doctor didn't protest and seemingly just walked over to Malcolm's desk and picked up a paperweight. He just let Liz continue her argument with Malcolm for some time before he finally intervened.  
>"Smilers are here to protect society aren't they Mr Montgomery?" he eventually asked. Malcolm didn't answer. "Well, I know they're meant to but you've programmed them to satisfy your own desires of society. That's quite a similar trait to someone who history will never forget…"<br>"I don't need a history lesson Mr…?" Malcolm said.  
>"Doctor…just the Doctor." the Doctor said simply.<br>"I honestly don't care _Doctor_. I have more pressing things to deal with. We have an unregistered member of the public out on the streets destroying Smilers. I can't have that. They have to die." Malcolm said furiously. Amy was certain this meant Rory but she didn't quite expect to hear the word destroy to be associated with her husband. It was clear though that Malcolm was not in the mood for any more of these morality lessons from the Doctor and Liz and soon guards came in. Only two came in, one for the Doctor and one for Liz. They were urgently escorted away and couldn't accept it.  
>"Where are you taking us?" Liz scowled. "I'm your queen…leave me!" she added angrily.<br>"We're keeping you away Liz." Malcolm answered. "You don't fit into my style of life and that means we kill the queen."  
>"You can't!" Liz screamed. "I'm the bloody queen!"<br>"A soon-to-be dead one at that…" Malcolm smiled. "Toodle-pip Liz and ta ra Doctor….your ginger friend is staying just for a bit of variety."  
>"I am not!" Amy said as Leeds grabbed a hold of her arm.<br>"I'd listen to her if I were you…" warned the Doctor. "She'll bite your arm if you don't do as she says. That poor lollypop man has still never recovered from that time…"  
>"Doctor…now is not the time for moments of digression…I'm about to be killed for heaven's sake!" Liz shouted angrily towards her bow-tied friend. With Leeds holding Amy back, no-one could do a thing and once the Doctor and Liz were finally hauled out of Malcolm's office, Leeds let go of her arm.<br>"She'll do fine won't she, sir?" Leeds smiled as his boss.  
>"Fine for what exactly?" asked Amy worriedly.<br>"The beginning of everything new little miss ginger….the time where the Smilers fight back and rid Bonsarviss of all its refugees. Mass killings are set to begin…"


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Liz and the Doctor were powerless as Malcolm's guards carried them away. Despite their attempts, they were far too strong.<br>"Where are you taking us?" Liz demanded.  
>"To the dungeon ma'am…" replied her guard emotionlessly. Liz looked worried and the Doctor did too. He tried to wriggle free from his guard but he couldn't. What he didn't know though was that Liz was far stronger than she was making out she was. She could easily overthrow her guard but she was luring him and the Doctor's into a sense of false security. As they were taken down the ancient stone stairway to the dungeon, Liz's guards hold on her loosened, and she took full advantage. She pivoted at pace and punched her guard right on his jaw. He keeled over immediately. The Doctor's guard then let go of him to sort out Liz.<br>"That's it!" he gruffed. "You've 'ad it!" but Liz had far quicker reactions and spun round and kicked him with her deadly heeled boots right in his midriff. He too keeled to the floor in agony.  
>"Don't underestimate your queen!" Liz warned before she and the Doctor ran quickly away. They didn't where to go and what condition Amy was in but they had to do something for her, and fast…<p>

Back at base, Rory eventually returned with the Smiler's body and its head in separate goes before he then only realised that Dennis and Helen were about.  
>"Where's Amy?" he asked. "Where is my wife?"<br>"She's gone…" Dennis answered.  
>"Gone where?" Rory asked impatiently. Helen could see he was visibly angry and annoyed with the pair of them. Her mousy brown hair was also a trait she shared in characteristics.<br>"With Liz and your friend…" she added sheepishly. "To the government building…"  
>"It's a suicide mission…" Dennis muttered under his breath but Rory heard it. He immediately went over to Dennis and looked at him square on in the face.<br>"Amy would never do such a thing. The Doctor maybe, but not my wife. Do you understand me?" Rory said angrily. "I'm only here travelling because of her. I enjoy life on earth, but I do this for her…otherwise I suspect she'll leave me and if that was ever the case, I might aswell be dead."  
>"She's incredibly lucky to have you…" Helen added nervously. "We won't get in your way, but thank you for the Smiler. We appreciate it a lot."<br>"Good…" said Rory as he headed for the exit.  
>"How are you going to find her? You don't know where the government building is…" Dennis remarked as the door opened for Rory's departure.<br>"I'll find her. She's my wife." he replied simply as he left. Helen was impressed with Rory. Dennis wasn't but as they then went to survey the headless Smiler, it arms began to move…

Amy was slowly falling asleep, she wasn't sure if it was Malcolm's long meaningless speeches or whether it was something in the glass of water he had provided her, but whatever it was, she was incredibly drowsy. She was losing track of where she was and who was around her.  
>"Doctor…" she said hazily. "Are we safe at all?"<br>"Of course ginger…" replied Malcolm for whom Amy thought it was the Doctor. Her mind was playing tricks on her and then suddenly she did fall asleep altogether. "Leeds…" whispered Malcolm to his associate. "Take her to the centre cells….I'm sure she'll appreciate it…"  
>"They have to be awake there though, sir…" Leeds remarked.<br>"She will be my dear fellow….when we introduce our little smiling friends into the mix…"

Rory just kept on running through the streets on Bonsarviss without any let up in his pace. He needed to know Amy was safe and well and he didn't care how odd he looked with Liz's red hood still draped around him. The heavy fogs and mists were playing havoc on his sense and suddenly he had to stop and there before him was the figure of someone waiting for him.  
>"You miss her dearly I can tell….do your best to find her….I will find you again soon…" the figure added as Rory realised it was Ruth from earlier. There was no sight of the glistening machete anywhere but as he thought about that, she'd vanished into the night mist. His thoughts soon returned to the search for his wife and tried high and low to find her. He couldn't be sure if she was still in the government building or not, but he had to go there. As his search continued as he vanished into the night's dark, figures watched him closely. Their eyes glowed red and their faces disapproved greatly.<br>"Something must be done to get him…" one observed closely as a message came through to them.  
>"Eliminate him….immediately…" said the voice. The Smiler agreed and soon followed Rory into the mist. There from afar was the figure who'd relayed the message…it was Ruth. She looked on with a smile as the Smiler left flanked by others at its side. She smiled greatly before once again vanishing into the ethereal mist of Bonsarviss.<p>

"Dennis dear…" Helen said worried to her husband as the Smiler on their research table began to move more and more by the second. "Can't they die now?"  
>"They're advancing far faster than any of us can keep up with." he answered and slowly the Smiler's hands lowered to reveal a gun hidden under each extremity. The Smiler's head that was located on the floor creaked and cranked loudly with a vicious noise aimed at the Cordale's and soon its face of sheer horror lit up brightly before them.<br>"Oh my god…" shrieked Helen. "What do we do?"  
>"You are in the possession of government ideas…" the Smiler then boomed. "You are trying to put a stop to our ways…" it added as its body then moved towards Helen and Dennis. They panicked as the Smiler neared. "You will be destroyed…" it added one final time and shots were then heard to echo throughout the quasher brigade base. All fell silent as the Smiler then exited the building with its head carried in its hands. As the door slowly closed behind it anyone could see on the bright white walls a splatter of blood everywhere. The Cordale's hadn't just been disintegrated…they'd been brutally murdered.<p>

"Doctor…" called out Liz as they wandered through the cavernous under-layers of the government building cathedral. "Can you hear that mechanical noise at all?" The Doctor listened closely and then even closer against each wall he came up against. He soon got out his sonic screwdriver to determine what it was. The readings led to nothing.  
>"Something is definitely down here Liz…" he said. "Whatever it is, the sonic's signals are being disturbed for some reason."<br>"What is that crony Malcolm doing?" wondered Liz. "He's not in charge of this planet regardless of whatever he thinks. It should be me ruling this refugee nation."  
>"I don't think we can just blame dear Malcolm in all of this Liz…." said the Doctor as he looked at her closely. "When I was in his presence something was wrong about him…"<br>"Like what exactly?" Liz asked.  
>"It was almost as if it wasn't him….it was like he was being controlled." the Doctor revealed. "I think whatever is in charge or control of Malcolm is the thing that's blocking my sonic. Government conspiracies….I do love them…"<br>"But why is someone controlling him?" Liz asked.  
>"Because presumably passing off as a human, like Malcolm would make it easier to do a government coup. Showing off you're an alien isn't likely to persuade matters. Whoever it is believes in the same ways of life as Malcolm and is using the Smilers as the tool to succeed…" the Doctor answered warily as in the corner of his eye he could see a developing red light stepping around the corner. With each passing second, the creaking and cranking of a very familiar figure got louder and louder and then before them appeared a Smiler. To the Doctor it was just any other Smiler but as it neared, Liz's heart sank dearly.<br>"Simon…it's you…." she said quietly. "How can it be you?" she then asked as right before her was a Smiler with the face of her quasher brigade colleague Simon Dahl, the man who Liz had trusted so much to fetch key equipment for their survival and he had paid the ultimate sacrifice.  
>"Ma'am…" the Smiler then creaked. "I'm sorry I have to do this…" they added as their face turned around to reveal a face of horror with a protruding gun. Simon's features were still visibly there. He was a quint-essential Danish man and had a small tattoo of his nation's flag on his neck. That was still clearly there.<br>"Simon…" interrupted the Doctor. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you but I can't let you kill your own boss, your own queen."  
>"But I must…" the Simon-like Smiler protested. "I have orders…"<br>"Ignore them…" the Doctor encouraged. "Start a rebellion….one of good, rather than one of fierce murders…" Simon looked towards the Doctor and then at Liz who was still an emotional wreck from seeing her colleague like this, but Simon didn't act upon his commands. He just froze still. "Ma'am…I know your gun is about your presence…please use it against me and look after everyone else." He then said as the Smiler's voice broke through with emotion.  
>"I can't possibly do that Simon…" she said. "I'd be killing one of my own."<br>"Liz, he's just a Smiler…with a very limited supply of Simon's being left in him. In hours to come that face of his will disappear forever." the Doctor said to Liz in a commanding tone.  
>"I'm in agony ma'am…" Simon said slowly and painfully. "End this horror for me. This Smiler will be used against but I will be gone." Liz just couldn't do it and handed the Doctor her gun. She was breaking into tears with each and every moment.<br>"I can't kill one of my own…." she said adamantly. "Doctor, take care of him…" she added as she walked away. "Goodbye Simon…" she sobbed as she ran out of view. The Doctor felt wrong to do this but Simon kept on pleading for the end.  
>"Whoever you are sir, ma'am trusts you…so do it….please…" Simon said as the Doctor then pulled the trigger to the Simon-like Smiler's head. He turned away as the bullet fired and didn't look back again. He left to find Liz and try and sort out this problem. If Simon had become a Smiler it could mean Amy might too. He couldn't let that happen, ever…<p>

As the Doctor, Liz and Rory were all out searching across the Bonsarviss landscape for clues to their aims, Amy woke up to see a Smiler right before her. She was in a cell and her shoes and socks had been taken for some reason. She could see Malcolm and his associate Leeds watching in from behind the cells bars. They looked incredibly pleased.  
>"It would appear that you're awake then ginger…" Malcolm sneered. "Good timing really…"<br>"Where am I? And what's a Smiler doing in here with me?" Amy asked nervously.  
>"You're in our centre cells ginger…" began Malcolm. "Also known as conversion room number one."<br>"Conversion?" said Amy nervously.  
>"Yes…conversion." smiled Malcolm. "It turned out we actually didn't need you as a bargaining tool in any way really as dear Liz and your Doctor friend are grief-stricken I'm afraid."<br>"Why? What's happened?" Amy asked fearing the worst for Rory.  
>"A dear friend of theirs is dead…we think you might have known them aswell…" Malcolm answered. "So, to stop you from the grieving, were enrolling you into our new service."<br>"It's a wonderful thing…" Leeds added with a wide grin.  
>"Indeed it is…" agreed Malcolm. "Smiler….activate…" he then commanded as the Smiler in Amy's cell came to life. It turned around to her and then began to creak and crank. It's face turned from disapproval to sheer horror as Amy didn't understand what was happening.<br>"What are you trying to do to me?" she screamed. Malcolm and Leeds didn't answer at first for some time. They just let Amy scream and scream. What they didn't know was that Rory had now found the government building and was frantically searching all around it. He avoided guards quickly and just tried all doors and entrances he could. Soon he came across the centre cells viewing port entrance and ran in. The door immediately closed and there was a Smiler waiting for him. It pinned him against the glass of the viewing port and made him watch on as there he could see Amy looking scared and alone.  
>"Amy!" he called out. "AMY!" but she couldn't hear. All he could see was two men looking on and smiling as the Smiler next to Amy began to turn redder and redder and soon only the Smiler was left. All that was left in Amy's place was a pile of ash. "AMY!" cried out Rory once more but again there was no reply…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"My dear subjects, this is a message from your queen…" Liz said to herself as she recorded the message into a tape-recorder she had in her pockets. "This message is one of sorrow and I am terribly saddened to announce the death of Captain Simon Dahl, husband of the late Maria and father to the late Soren and Lorraine. He was one of the bravest men to fight the cause to save us from this deepening Smiler revolution and sadly he cannot see the outcome. One day we will triumph but I know that day is far away as it stands…" she added as she looked into the faces of some of Malcolm's guards. "For now, my subjects just keep trying and we will win very soon…" Liz stopped the recording and handed it over to one of the guards. "Make sure this is replayed throughout the nation…" Liz warned.<br>"Yes ma'am…" agreed the guard as he headed to the broadcast post. Soon, Liz's message played out across the Bonsarviss nation as she knew her fight was nearly over. She didn't even bother to use her strength against the guards as she knew it was over…

For Rory, he was still in a state of shock and was had cried for some time to see his wife just turned into ashes. The Smiler still had a firm hold of him against the viewing glass and wouldn't relent. It was times like this where he wished he didn't travel with the Doctor. He enjoyed the dancing, the fun, the times on the alien beaches and just having time with two great friends, but moments like this were far too much to handle. He just looked solemnly at the Smiler once more next to his wife's ashes and then began to realise that the Smiler's face was actually that of Amy's.  
>"Oh my god…" he said. "Amy….you're still alive." Amy was still hazy and at this moment didn't realise where she was. The last thing she remembered was being terrified of the Smiler going redder and redder by the moment. She could still see Malcolm and Leeds looking on from afar before they soon left. A guard was soon brought in to hang a mirror on the wall for Amy to look in. Amy didn't want to look for some time but eventually moved towards his cell bars and then saw her face inside that of a Smiler's body. She hadn't felt like herself as she'd walked over to look into the mirror, but she thought that was because of the haziness, not because she'd become a monster. Her eyes had gone blood red and her teeth had gone the same way but she could still see herself there in the midst of it.<br>"What have they done to me?" she asked as she felt like crying but of course she couldn't. Smilers didn't have the ability to cry and Amy had to remember she was now a Smiler and not a human…

The Doctor had managed to make his way out of the government building and just listened as he could hear Liz's message broadcast on a loop through the planet's speaker systems.  
>"Oh Liz…" he said as he still held the gun in his hand, the gun that had killed Simon. The Doctor still felt guilty for that but knew that Simon was in incredible pain and suffering. He felt like returning to the TARDIS just so that he felt somewhere familiar and safe but he couldn't as he didn't know where Liz, Amy or Rory were. He knew he couldn't just leave without any of them. What would River think of him leaving her parents behind on a planet they didn't know? He didn't dare think of the answer and just put Liz's gun in his tweed jacket pocket and returned inside. The guard presence inside the building had built up considerably in a short space of time and he was soon cornered by guards.<br>"And where do you think you're going?" one howled at him.  
>"I'm here to save my friends…" he answered simply before he tried to do a Rory-like punch at the guard. The Doctor though wasn't successful and was soon stopped mid-punch by the guard. He was soon taken away to the centre cells viewing point where Rory was still pinned against the glass.<br>"Doctor…" said Rory. "Oh…" he then said as he saw the Doctor was brought in by a guard.  
>"Fancy meeting you here, Rory!" the Doctor beamed. "Oh, I'm chuffed not to be on my own…that wouldn't be very fun…" he added as his guard left and locked the door firmly shut. Within an instant he was up and immediately scanned the Smiler with his sonic screwdriver until it let go of Rory. Rory was relieved as the Smiler crashed to the floor.<br>"Doctor….Amy is down there…" he then pointed out as the Doctor surveyed the viewing point. At first, he like Rory couldn't tell the Smiler was Amy until he looked closely.  
>"Oh Pond…" he sighed. "What have they done to you?" he asked just as the centre cell door opened.<br>"Quite simple really _Doctor_…" sneered Malcolm grandly. "Oh, you've got a new friend with you this time…and a male one at that…you do move fast…"  
>"It's not like that…" Rory said defensively.<br>"I wouldn't care if it was…" Malcolm retorted. "Both of you have got to understand that ginger is now a Smiler, one that is ready for a revolution." Rory was just angered by it all and soon faced Malcolm head on.  
>"That's my wife you're talking about…" he huffed angrily. "Her name is Amy…"<br>"And my gun is called Doris…" Malcolm said simply as he pointed his gun right at Rory.  
>"Malcolm, don't you dare…" warned the Doctor. "I know what you are really and you wouldn't want me to reveal that to your masters surely?" Malcolm fell silent but still pointed the gun at Rory. Rory was tempted to punch him in the face but didn't want to risk being shot in his at the same moment.<br>"I'm just a human…." Malcolm growled. "Whatever you mean Doctor is wrong…"  
>"We'll see…" the Doctor replied as he got out his sonic. He immediately put it into action and it buzzed loudly. Malcolm just keeled over in agony and it allowed a chance for the Doctor and Rory to escape. The Doctor charged ahead with Rory trying to catch up.<br>"Just grab my hand, Rory…" the Doctor commanded.  
>"I'm not holding your hand…" said Rory as the pair of them ran down through corridor after corridor.<br>"Trust me, Rory….we'll be much faster if you hold my hand…" the Doctor advised and soon Rory obliged. He was surprised that it did make a lot of difference as the pair of them charged down through the ancient building.  
>"After them!" cried Malcolm as his men fired bullets in quick succession as the pair. The Doctor and Rory managed just to avoid them each time before an alarm plunged everywhere into red.<br>"Smilers deployed…" ran out a pre-recorded voice. "Smilers deployed…" it repeated again as the Doctor and Rory were cornered by not just one Smiler, but dozens of them.  
>"How do we get out of this?" Rory asked the Doctor.<br>"I'm not exactly sure, but it'll be fun to find out!" the Doctor smiled with caution…


	5. Chapter 5

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>As the Doctor and Rory were running free from the charge of guards and the imminent arrival of Smilers, Liz was being taken away back to the quasher brigade base to collect her belongings before she was now to stay in the cells at the command of the government. When she entered the base, all she could see was blood splattered all across the white walls.<br>"What's happened?" she said worried. "Dennis? Helen? Are you ok?" but she gained no response. She told the guards to wait outside as she searched the base high and low for her other colleagues. After what had happened with Simon earlier on that day, Liz couldn't bear the thought of losing even more of her team. "Guys, I'm being serious….are you just joking with me? That blood isn't either of yours is it?" but again Liz didn't get a response. She searched all around the base three times and couldn't locate either Dennis or Helen. Something very wrong had happened but she just got her belongings and resumed being escorted back to her new home, her cell hoping the Cordale's were fine. The blood on the walls though was making that possibility unlikely though…

"You are not perfect…you have escaped from government control…you must die." boomed several Smilers as they cornered the Doctor and Rory. As the seconds ticked by, seemingly more and more Smilers poured into the ancient corridors of the government building to stop the Doctor and Rory getting free.  
>"What are we going to do, Doctor?" worried Rory as Smilers were almost at touching point. "Do something now!" he added but the Doctor seemed unsure. He got out his sonic and aimed it at as many Smilers as possible but it was having no effect.<br>"Ooh, Smilers have evolved a little bit then…" he remarked as he pointed it around as much as possible. Soon, he just passed the sonic over to Rory to keep on trying while he thought through a plan.  
>"Attack at will!" called a voice that belonged to Malcolm from in the distance.<br>"He's not a kind man is he?" Rory said as he pointed the sonic around even more. As he did this, Rory noticed that in the mass Smiler pileup he saw what looked like Amy's face among the crowd. He thought he was seeing things but he wasn't, it was Amy in Smiler form.  
>"Rory…" she called out in a slightly mechanical tone. The Doctor soon realised this too and both he and Rory just began to smile.<br>"Pond!" he declared grandly. "Use your strength like you've never used it before…"  
>"Come on!" added Rory as the Amy Smiler began to barge her way through the Smiler crowd. She hauled several to the ground and kicked many along the way before she then charged passed the Doctor and Rory to clear the path on the other side. The Doctor and Rory rushed along too and soon they'd made it clear once more.<br>"Oh, they're good…" Malcolm smiled before he began to return to his office. "The love of a good friend will always cloud the danger for time being." When he got back to his grand office though, Leeds was waiting for him with two unexpected guests. "The Cordale's?" he said stunned as there before were Helen and Dennis Cordale. Their clothes were blood-stained but Dennis looked especially chipper.  
>"It's working, sir…" Dennis said to Malcolm. Helen didn't want to acknowledge anything and was as nervous as ever. Malcolm just went over to the pair of them and patted them on their shoulders.<br>"Good…" he said simply. "You've picked the right side to be on…"

In a cold, deserted part of the government building the Doctor, Rory and the Smiler-like Amy were all happy to be together.  
>"The trio's back and were better than ever before!" the Doctor smiled as he hugged Rory and then Amy tightly.<br>"What's happened to me though?" Amy asked mechanically. "I'm not me at all…"  
>"Somehow the Smilers have advanced from just being an android race to something where they can take humans to become part of them. Amy, I don't know how they've done it but me and Rory will sort you out."<br>"I'll kill you if you don't…" Amy joked.  
>"Oh I wouldn't joke about that…" the Doctor warned. "You've only got a few hours until you're lost into the Smiler forever…"<br>"I what?" Amy asked.  
>"If we don't right this Amy….we'll lose you as the Smiler takes over. Your face is gradually going to disappear as the hours pass by…" the Doctor explained. Rory consoled Amy by hugging her except it didn't feel like Amy whatsoever.<br>"We'll sort you out…we promise…" he whispered to her but as he pulled away, Amy was looking far less like Amy and more like a Smiler by the moment. Both he and the Doctor had to act fast…

"I do not agree with any of this fooling about…" Helen shouted loudly in Malcolm's office. The once quiet and shy mousy woman was now the complete opposite as she didn't want to betray any of her friends.  
>"It's for the greater good, dear…" reassured Dennis.<br>"It is not!" retorted Helen as she slapped her husband across the face. "I hope to god all of you suffer from this. Government conspiracies don't compare with this one and you've been testing my patience for some time."  
>"Well we all know that it's Dennis that does all the work, Helen…you just stand and agree with him." Malcolm unwisely observed."30 years of wonderful research into the sustainability of this planet with both of you sharing the acclaim has gone on long enough. Now, with you working for me, Dennis will rightly get the praise he deserves." Helen was fuming and was about to slap Malcolm across the face too but Dennis stopped her.<br>"If you don't agree with any of this dear, then leave. We were doing this for the children. Peace of mind with security around ourselves, don't you want that?" Dennis asked.  
>"I'd like the Smilers to be gone forever and then our lives can be back to normal. We were fine until that idiot came into power!" Helen continued. "Our children are fully grown up dear, accept that. You did all of this underhand dealing behind Liz's back and now look. What have we gained?"<br>"Safety…" Dennis replied simply. Helen then began to realise as the seconds passed by, this had been going on for longer than she'd realised.  
>"Oh god…" she said. "You made Simon leave didn't you? There was no need for him to get any extra supplies on that morning. You lied to him….and what the hell has happened to him?"<br>"I can confirm Mr Dahl is deceased Helen…" Leeds informed her subduedly.  
>"Oh dear god…" Helen said. "Dennis, if you seriously thought taking away our friends to be on the side of the enemy was in our best interests, you most certainly got it wrong…" she added before running out of the office in such an emotional state. Her whole world was shattering around her and she didn't know where to go but as she left into the corridors, a woman observed her from afar.<br>"Smilers…eliminate her, for real this time…" the woman said eerily before vanishing into the darkness of unlit corridors.

"My loyal subjects, this is your queen speaking…" began Liz solemnly from her cell. This time it was a live video message stream to be shown across the nation. "It would appear that my time in our ambitions to overhaul our Smiler fears is at an end. Malcolm Montgomery is a fine man…" she continued through gritted teeth. She was incredibly nervous as a gun was being held to her head just out of view of the camera. "…but do not listen to these false words of mine…" she continued as the cocking of a gun was heard. "A man called the Doctor and his dear friends are out there to help us all and before they let me know later on….Dennis and Helen, I knew you were against me, as is seemingly everyone." The video link then suddenly ended but the sound was still present as the gunfire was heard. Then all fell silent…

The Doctor and Rory were slowly helping the Smiler-like Amy along as she was slowly seizing up as the minutes passed by. Amy's pace was being replaced by the Smiler's gait, which wasn't a very quick one at that. The Doctor kept using his sonic against her to determine any change in the android makeup he could see, but nothing major was happening.  
>"We need to act fast Rory, she's stabilising towards the wrong side…the Smiler side…" the Doctor said worriedly. Rory was just as worried but didn't want to show it to his wife. She'd seen him nervous on many occasions with the Doctor but now he thought it wasn't the right moment to show it. Soon they encountered a passageway that had been left open through to another dark and mysterious level within the cathedral government headquarters. It was bathed in a blood red light but the trio carried on down the steps to see what was there and to get out of the way of Malcolm and the other Smilers.<br>"What is this place?" Rory asked the red light intensified and the heat increased. The Doctor was just as confused but Amy answered for them. Her brain was now being fused with Smiler thoughts and she couldn't prevent them coming through.  
>"It's the conversion hub…" she said more mechanically than ever. "Empty Smilers are left here once a life has been taken from them and they lie in wait of a new passenger."<br>"But they're still androids…" the Doctor pointed out. "…they can still roam and protect at will…they don't need to take humans, never have and never will."  
>"Doctor, sometimes I just wish you wouldn't say things like that…" Rory said in a panic. The Doctor looked over and there he could see Smilers rising through the heated mist and exiting through passageways to the outer levels of Bonsarviss.<br>"What's happening with them?" Amy asked before her Smiler-self answered. "They're going out onto the streets to make way for those who are only perfect. The imperfections of society will be got rid of in an instant." she added as suddenly she grew in strength and followed the Smilers en masse towards the streets.  
>"Amy…don't!" shouted the Doctor. "Give in to temptation and stay here. If you go out there we're going to lose our Amy forever to an android mannequin. What will your parents think?"<br>"What will I think?" Rory then asked. "I'm her husband. I want to be married to Amy, not to a Smiler. Amy, come back…" he added as he tried to stop Amy marching on but it was no use.  
>"My duties are called; I must rid Bonsarviss of the imperfections…" Amy said as she walked out. Rory tried to follow her but he was brushed away by the Doctor.<br>"Rory, leave her for now….we've got to fix the problem here first…" he said authoritatively.  
>"But what about Amy?" Rory asked. "We can't just let her go out there and kill…"<br>"Amy will fight on…" said the Doctor. "She always does but we need to act now and stop this government."  
>"But it's Amy, she's my wife!" Rory protested angrily towards the Doctor. He just put his hands on Rory's shoulder and looked at him deep in the eyes.<br>"Rory, trust me. Trust me like Amy did as a seven-year old girl. I never let her down and I certainly won't let the Last Centurion down…" the Doctor said as his eyes showed all his age in one mere moment. Rory could tell he was being completely serious and knew the Doctor wouldn't let him down.  
>"I trust you…" Rory said nervously as he and the Doctor set off once more to fight back as Malcolm smiled on knowing the revolution was working…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"This is the time for new beginnings here on Bonsarviss…" declared Malcolm grandly into his video message to be streamed across the planet. "It's been a long time in planning but only now are the ways that all worlds should follow are actually taking place here. Soon, the imperfect in society will be no more and that is the way life should always have been. For those about to perish, I'm ever so sorry, but good luck on the other side…" he added with an evil grin as the message faded away. Leeds and Dennis were looking on as they could see the weary leader growing in power with each slice of good news he got.<br>"Sir, I've just been told 50 imperfections have been ridded in just one street…" Leeds said trying to impress his ruler.  
>"Perfect…" smiled Malcolm. "Wouldn't you agree Dennis?" he then asked but Dennis looked unsure. He'd only sided with Malcolm for safety and security but a Smiler was guarding his every move. This didn't feel safe at all. It felt quite the opposite and he now wished he'd have left when Helen did. He'd betrayed his friends, his children and most of all he'd betrayed his wife. He had a gun in his pocket which he always had at his side. He wanted to use it, but against who? Slowly and discreetly, Dennis got out the gun and pointed it towards Malcolm. The Smiler and Leeds were far too slow to react as the bullet fired out loudly.<br>"Good riddance!" Dennis shouted loudly as the bullet went right through Malcolm's chest. He stopped still only for his head to start creaking and cranking loudly.  
>"Sir, are you alright?" Leeds asked as he went to his side. Malcolm tried to push him away as his face then began to turn around. His eyes were blood red and his mouth was a grin of horror.<br>"Oh my god…" said a worried Dennis as before him Malcolm was revealed to be part-Smiler.  
>"You are imperfect…" Malcolm boomed mechanically. "You cannot shoot the leader of your nation. This is an imperfection and you must be halted immediately."<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" panicked Dennis as Leeds soon cowered in the corner of the office. Malcolm just charged towards Dennis as guns and weaponry all began to protrude from his body. He was not looking like Malcolm at all and he growled loudly.  
>"YOU ARE IMPEFECT!" he shouted as he then loomed over Dennis. Leeds was just in as much shock and the Smiler guarding Dennis had seemingly stopped moving altogether. They were all so distracted by Malcolm's presence that none of them saw or heard someone else come into the office until the last moment.<br>"And that's for every person that's died because of you!" they shouted loudly as several missile bullets were fired right at Malcolm's head. They all exploded instantaneously and Malcolm ceased living at all. As he keeled over dead onto the floor, Dennis was shocked to see that it was Helen with the gun.  
>"Darling…" rasped Dennis hoarsely. "My god…."<br>"I never did like him…" Helen said as she passed the missile gun over to Leeds. "Now, come on, let's go!" she said as she ran out of the office. Dennis just followed as Leeds looked on at the body of his boss.  
>"He'd obviously been stabilised as a part-human, part Smiler…" Leeds muttered to himself as he tried to grasp the situation.<br>"And I can never be killed…" boomed out Malcolm's voice suddenly as he got back up to his feet. Leeds fainted in shock and Malcolm just left as he was. Apart from the several holes in his head he was fine.  
>"Now to kill our traitors…" he said. "I can't have them ruin my plans…"<p>

The Doctor and Rory meanwhile were still searching round the government building looking for anything could control all the Smilers at once.  
>"For this many to be present, a major control unit must be around…" the Doctor repeated adamantly.<br>"Well obviously there isn't!" Rory protested as he searched all high and low. "There's nothing, nada, zilch, zero."  
>"Not a sausage indeed…" agreed the Doctor as he got out his sonic screwdriver. It had started beeping loudly for no apparent reason and then he began to realise why. "It's locked on…" he smiled. "It's found it…"<br>"And where is it?" Rory asked.  
>"With me…" called a voice. The Doctor and Rory looked around and saw a woman, a young woman standing with a control tablet at her side.<br>"Ruth…" said Rory.  
>"You know her?" the Doctor said in shock.<br>"She saved me from a Smiler ripping me to shreds…" Rory explained. "I could have died…"  
>"You still will…" Ruth said ominously as she pressed several commands into the tablet. Suddenly a jolt of electricity lashed out from the tablet and struck Rory on his chest and sent him flying.<br>"Rory!" called the Doctor. "Are you ok?" but he got no reply. He just turned round and looked at the woman called Ruth. "Whoever you are you can't just be in control like this…"  
>"Why ever not?" Ruth asked.<br>"Because Malcolm's the one in charge here however daft his ideology is…" the Doctor explained as he checked over Rory. He had a pulse, but it was minimal.  
>"I think you'll find that's factually incorrect, sir…" Ruth smiled widely. "This control is for all Smilers….I heard you earlier say that Malcolm wasn't himself so what does that make him?"<br>"Smiler…" the Doctor realised. "You're in control of him…"  
>"Indeed…" smiled Ruth as she tapped more commands into the tablet. "These really are wonderful things you know. They can control androids at will and even make me a cappuccino exactly how I like it, but it is truly marvellous at murder…" she added as another bolt of electricity fired out and struck a near lifeless Rory once more.<br>"What was that for?" the Doctor asked angrily as he frantically checked over Rory.  
>"To prove a point, sir…" Ruth replied. "To show you're powerless to stop me…your emotions for your friends will always override that of the need to act and bring an end to my powers…" she added. "The love for your friends to live is a dominant factor in your ideology I can tell sir, so save him…" she smiled before disappearing into the dark of the night. The Doctor had to do something and just pumped Rory's chest to start his heart again.<br>"Do not die on me, Rory…" he repeated over and over again. "Don't die….don't die for Amy's sake and for mine…" but as much as he tried Rory didn't show any signs of life. He just couldn't leave him as he was, so he picked him up and ran through the building calling out for help. Rory was slender but was much heavier than the Doctor had anticipated. He just kept calling out for help and soon Liz could hear him from her cell and was immediately concerned.  
>"Doctor?" she cried. "What's happening?" she added before a guard tried to quieten her down but Liz used her strength again and head-butted him through the gap in the cell bars. An alarm sounded and her cell opened before she attacked the other guards around her until they were all on the ground. Liz then just put on her spare red hood and ran for her life with plenty of guns at her side…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Footsteps pounded on the stone floor of the government building loudly as Liz tried to find the Doctor. She'd heard his voice but didn't know where it was coming from. The Doctor had heard Liz for a brief moment earlier but with his mind focusing on saving Rory, he never followed that through. No-one was there to help him save Rory as the priority for the guards was shifting onto the streets.<br>"Please Rory, stay in there…" the Doctor said hopefully as he eventually found a deserted area in the building where he then layed Rory on the floor. He again just tried pumping his chest but he still found no signs of life. He just couldn't give up on his friend like this though at all and kept persevering.  
>"Doctor!" then called Liz's voice as she saw his tweed jacket from around the corner. "It's so good to see you-" but before she could finish her relieved sigh she saw the situation. "Oh god, let me help!" she commanded as the Doctor just feared the worst. He just sat on worried fearing that his friend was actually dead this time. He then just looked on as Liz pumped Rory's chest vigorously before then trying the kiss of life as Liz could tell the Doctor wouldn't have tried that yet, not unless it was the very last option. In Liz's eyes, it was the only option left and after several tries, Rory's hands began to twitch and suddenly he came back into life. All he could see was Liz and the Doctor peering over him, it looked very odd indeed.<br>"Your Majesty?" Rory said perplexed.  
>"Call me Liz….your majesty's far too formal!" Liz smiled.<br>"What happened?" Rory asked groggily.  
>"Ruth shot you with electricity…twice…" the Doctor answered simply. "It presumably stopped your heart…twice….you're a very lucky man once again Rory…"<br>"Did you say Ruth?" Liz asked. "As in Ruth Rathbourne?"  
>"If that's what her surname is then, yes…" the Doctor said. "She's in control of the Smilers…Malcolm's one of them."<br>"But she was a member of the brigade only a couple of weeks ago…" Liz pointed out. "That devious woman…"  
>"Well whatever she is, we need to get that control off her and help put Amy back to her old self…" the Doctor said as he helped Rory back to his feet.<br>"Amy's a Smiler now?" Liz asked. "I've missed lots haven't I?"  
>"Yes you have…" Rory sighed seriously as the colour came back into his face. He felt hazy but better now atleast but he was certain he could see Ruth looking on from the distance. Rory pointed her out to the Doctor and Liz and immediately Ruth hid from view.<br>"It's no use Ruth…you need to stop all of this…" commanded the Doctor.  
>"I order you to stop this Ruth…I'm your queen remember! Working against me is of no use…I control this planet, not you…" Liz added before bolts of electricity flew all around and soon the Doctor, Liz and Rory ducked and crouched before they ran as fast as they could. Bolt after bolt just narrowly missed them and Ruth was chasing after them too.<br>"You must understand there is good reason behind my ideology…" Ruth chanted as she commanded guards at her side. They chased and chased after the Doctor, Liz and Rory for what seemed like ages until all fell quiet. "Hopefully that is the last we see of them…" Ruth added as she commanded several more prompts into her tablet. Within an instant across the nation, the Smiler attack became even more fierce and strong. "Perfect…" Ruth smiled evilly.

"I've got to fight this, I can't give in…" Amy said to herself as her Smiler arms moved against her will. From reflections in the glass of shops as she passed by, she was still mainly recognisable as herself but she was slowly fading into a Smiler. Suddenly, one of many protruding weapons fired at random from all over Amy but thankfully for her they missed. People were panicking and rushing around all the streets and all Amy could do was cry. A single tear streamed down her mannequin face as she saw young and old turned seemingly into dust but also at the same moment becoming a Smiler. It was all getting too much for her but at times her mind said it was a good thing too. "Stop those thoughts!" Amy then screamed as all around her panic ensued…

"Sir, are you alright now?" Leeds asked cautiously to his Smiler-like boss. Both he and Malcolm had just been frozen for some time now; presumably it was a system error for Malcolm just as he was about to charge after the Cordale's and it was just sheer shock for Leeds.  
>"I am fine…" Malcolm's electronic voice replied. "I need to rid the land of imperfections. It is my duty."<br>"Sir, you don't need to, there's Smilers all around doing that for you. Stay here." Leeds said warily knowing that at any moment Malcolm could just go mad and he did.  
>"I MUST DO THIS!" he yelled as he swiped Leeds away with his arm before setting off. Leeds had crashed into a bookcase and was bleeding badly from the impact.<br>"Sir…" he tried to call but it was barely audible. He tried to call out again but soon he succumbed to being silent and lifeless…

The Doctor, Liz and Rory were just happy to be out of harm's way for now but soon the Doctor decided they needed to split up.  
>"I'll go after Ruth as she doesn't know me. Always a plus for now I suppose. Liz, you need to go to the conversion hub, it's not hard to miss as it glows bright red even from its outside. Just take this digital wand with you for backup."<br>"What am I doing there though?" Liz asked. "And what the hell is a poxy wand meant to do against an android upheaval? Am I meant to conjure up a resolution to it all?"  
>"Digital wand?" asked Rory. "What about the sonic?"<br>"That stays with me. The wand will keep a track of you and guide you. Also, I quite like its yellow display. The things you can win at funfairs these days, eh?" the Doctor joked before taking on a more serious tone. "Take this communicator aswell with you Liz…We need to be in contact with each other when needed. Good luck" the Doctor said as he handed both Liz and Rory a communicator from his cavernous tweed pockets.  
>"And what am I going to do exactly?" Rory asked.<br>"Find Amy…" the Doctor said simply. "And then take her to Liz….I promised we'll fix Amy and I won't let you down Rory…"  
>"Right…" said Rory as he set off at pace in search of his wife. The Doctor roughly knew where Ruth would be and set off in that direction while Liz tried to figure out the way to the conversion hub.<br>"It glows bright red…" she repeated to herself. "Can hardly miss it, but I can't find it, that's the issue…"  
>"It's this way ma'am…" then whispered a voice as she passed an unlit siding to a corridor.<br>"Who's there?" Liz asked. "I'm armed and I'm also your monarch." she added as two dishevelled figures came into view. It was Dennis and Helen and they looked shattered.  
>"I'm sorry about the plotting against you, but we're here to help you again…" Dennis said simply as he mopped his brow with a handkerchief.<br>"How can I trust you?" Liz asked. "You betrayed me…"  
>"Technically, only Dennis did…" Helen said defensively. "…but we've got a plan to fight the Smilers."<br>"Come this way and we'll show you…" Dennis said as Liz followed them down the darkening corridor…

Rory just kept looking on through the streets for his Amy, the Smiler with his wife's face. The thought of that was still far too odd to comprehend but he needed to find her. He had to be mindful all the time of not being caught by a Smiler aswell and this made it even more difficult.  
>"YOU ARE NOT PERFECT…" boomed several Smilers in unison towards Rory.<br>"Did anyone ever tell you you're not perfect yourselves?" he tried to joke to distract them but it didn't work, so he just had to keep running. He kept looking at his watch wondering if his Amy had changed fully into a Smiler yet and he rather hoped she hadn't.  
>"Imperfect human sighted…" commanded a voice into the mind of a Smiler. "He's an associate of the queen's…he must die…" they added as she smoothly disappeared yet again.<br>"Amy? AMY!" cried out Rory but he still couldn't find her anywhere and slowly he was losing faith in the Doctor's promise and in himself. Giving up is not something he'd ever consider when trying to find Amy but this was awful. As he carried on searching, a Smiler watched on from the distance. It was Amy but by now her voice was no longer hers. Some features remained on her face but they were minimal as she was now mainly a Smiler.  
>"R…r….r…" she stammered before her Smiler-self took control.<p>

"What is that thing?" Liz asked as Helen and Dennis proudly showed off machinery to her. The Cordale's were mightily impressed with their find and knew some alterations would make it even better but Liz couldn't tell what it was at all and to many it would have just been something in the background, nothing to take too much notice of.  
>"It's a Smiler hub…" Dennis smiled. "We've spoken of these grandly many times before." Liz then began to remember as she could now make out the Smiler details on it. The hub was a small android walker made from the same technology as the Smilers. They were built by the previous administration as a safeguard to any Smiler revolution. With four turreted guns and legs that could run at pace, it was an incredibly handy tool for those in the know.<br>"My god…" she said.  
>"It can wipe-out several Smilers in one go, but it can only have one occupant." Helen added. Liz just smiled and immediately made her way to the cockpit.<br>"Ma'am…you can't be serious, surely?" Dennis asked.  
>"Oh yes…" Liz beamed widely. "My people are being murdered so I think I should be the one to lead the fight back. Liz 10 is on the charge!" she added as the hub woke into life and she set off to rid the wrongs of Bonsarviss…<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Clunk by clunk, the Smiler hub strode across the stone floor of the government building as Liz managed to roar it into life. It was a lot of guess work on her part but she was really enjoying it. It was one of the few times she'd smiled of late with the Smiler revolution taking place and colleague after colleague dying. Dennis and Helen were trying to keep up with Liz but were struggling.<br>"Please keep in contact with us throughout…" Dennis shouted to Liz. "There's a communicator in the hub."  
>"Not another communicator…" laughed Liz. "One for Rory and the Doctor and one for you two, I'm communicated to the limit!" she added as the hub lurched forward to one side before its pace began to pick up.<br>"Ma'am…" called out Helen. "Good luck!" she added as the only hope for the nation sped off into the distance.

"Come on Amy!" worried Rory as the search for his Smiler-like wife continued. He'd been searching for what seemed like an eternity and he was getting nowhere further. The stress of the day was severely getting to him as a headache pounded across his forehead. He got headaches often while travelling on the TARDIS but this one was just different, something was severely different about it. "Ahh…" Rory moaned. "What's doing this?"  
>"A trick of the mind…" rasped a female voice from inside Rory's head.<br>"Who's there? What are you doing?" asked Rory as all around him the panic of the Smiler revolution continued.  
>"I'm making you think of the dangers you see all around you, not just now but always…" the voice continued. "That man, the clever one knows that at any moment you could die. In fact you actually did earlier on."<br>"Ruth? Is it you?" Rory then asked nervously. He simply couldn't be sure as the headache progressively got worse and worse by the moment. He was starting to keel over in the pain as the voice just kept on taunting and taunting him. They laughed as Rory just fell to the floor and held his hands against his head. Rory felt as if his hair was slowly falling out although it wasn't as the taunts carried on.  
>"No-one needs you; you're only a spare part. You serve no purpose…" the voice continued as Rory just screamed and shouted in agony. Suddenly, a Smiler turned round and saw Rory writhing in pain.<br>"R…r….Rory…" they eventually said as the Smiler turned out to be the Amy Smiler. She rushed over as quickly as she could to her husband's side and tried to pick him up but Rory pushed her away as the pain continued inside his head. He didn't know it was Amy as the pain just ruled every part of him.  
>"You're worthless….you add nothing to this world…" the voice taunted even more as Rory clinched at his hair.<br>"STOP IT!" he cried. "Stop it please…" he added on the point of tears. Amy just looked on and then raised one of her Smiler arms into the sky and fired shot after shot to silence all around her. All did fall silent and Amy slowly picked up Rory and just looked at him like she did on their wedding day. Even though she was mostly Smiler now, her smile, Amy's unique smile shone through. The voice that had been tormenting Rory just looked on from afar.  
>"I think that's enough Ruth…" then called the Doctor's voice from behind the figure.<br>"Why ever not?" she asked as she turned round. "Killing is fun…"  
>"He's a friend of mine, one of the best I have…" the Doctor said simply.<br>"Am I meant to stop because of that?" Ruth retorted. "If that is the case sir, you won't have a chance of stopping me."  
>"I'm the Doctor, not sir, although I did become Sir Doctor at some point, but I digress…" the Doctor smiled. "You've got control of these Smilers, Smilers that were and still are people. That's my friend over there with my other friend. She's been made into a Smiler and there isn't much left of her."<br>"And?" Ruth asked sarcastically. "Am I meant to feel sorry for you?"  
>"No…" the Doctor said simply as he walked closer to Ruth. "I expect you to stop this. Your controller has a certain frequency that can reverse this process that you've done and it will be something truly magical if you could do that Ruth…"<br>"I'll gain nothing though…I'm here to rule and put across my society on the people." Ruth remarked. "Imperfect people might aswell be Smilers for all I care…"  
>"You won't appreciate me doing this then…" the Doctor said as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at Ruth's controller. He looked her closely in the eyes but their dark brown hue gave nothing away and she remained an utter mystery. The sonic buzzed loudly and the controller fizzed and crackled but nothing happened down on the streets as Amy held Rory and protected him from any further attacks.<br>"Oh dear…" Ruth smiled. "A sonic device can't damage my wonderful controller."  
>"How have you done all of this exactly, Ruth? Smilers are androids…they can't just simply absorb a human within them." the Doctor then remarked to agitate Ruth even more.<br>"The previous administration left old relics and parts from a closed down and disused Smiler factory. The files were still there and I came across them when I sheltered in the building." Ruth began. "I loved the designs and the capabilities that the owners had devised. It fitted in with my ideology for society. We fitted just like a glove."  
>"But how does it work?" the Doctor inquired.<br>"It's a simple biometric server analysis impulse that activates to full use when a Smiler is angry. With that, a power store within its inside begins to erupt and envelope whatever is around it." Ruth explained. "They move to their surroundings to grasp the human. The dust or ash as many seem to believe it to be is a remnant of the power store. It's quite handy in making it seem like everyone is dead though. To get the Smilers into this state though is just a simple engineering lesson. Out go its old command prompts and in goes the power store along with new prompts to rid society of the imperfect."  
>"Very clever if I must say so, Ruth…" the Doctor complimented.<br>"I don't want compliments sir. I just strive for my world in my way. No sonic device can stop it, not ever…" Ruth smiled with an evil glare.  
>"No, that's true…." then called a distance voice. "…but a Smiler hub can stop you!" the voice added as the Doctor turned around in shock to see Liz marching on inside an odd contraption. Ruth just looked on in equal shock as she knew what was about to happen.<br>"Your Majesty…don't be daft…" she said worriedly. "Those things are banned…"  
>"A threat to the crown is a punishable offence Ms Rathbourne and if I'm really honest, you've gone too far…" Liz said threateningly. "A member of the civilian charge only two weeks ago and here you are at the source of it all. You did that to gain information from us all didn't you? It was you that killed my colleagues." she then accused as Ruth just began to panic more and more. Her plan began to unravel before her eyes and soon she reached for a gun inside her long flowing black coat. She pointed it immediately at the Doctor but Rory, who'd now recovered from Ruth-infused headache, charged over and punched Ruth right across her face. She slammed loudly onto the ground.<br>"Where would you be without me?" Rory jokingly asked as he and the Doctor held Ruth back.  
>"Let go of me!" Ruth protested as she wriggled endlessly.<br>"Oh no…" said the Doctor. "That would be kind…and were not…"

The triumphant team soon walked back with Ruth in a firm hold from the Doctor and Rory as they knew the upheaval was in its last moments. As they descended upon the government building, the Cordale's looked on in sheer shock.  
>"My god…" said Dennis as he and Helen looked on in awe of the majestic entry of the victors. Ruth looked incredibly panic stricken and glum in the same moment as she knew her Bonsarviss ideology was now just a distant idea.<br>"Everyone…" declared Liz grandly. "…this is the woman punishable for offences against the people of Bonsarviss. She will pay the consequence of her crimes…"  
>"Can I just apologise ma'am?" Ruth asked pathetically to her queen.<br>"No…" Liz replied sternly.  
>"I understand…" Ruth conceded. "…I'd just like to know where Malcolm is…"<br>"What did you do him exactly?" Rory asked as he and the Doctor set her aside with guards monitoring her every move.  
>"She'd half-converted him into a Smiler…" said the Doctor angrily. "He was no-one before all of this was he? You just took a random man from the streets, an elderly man and implanted your ideology onto him before converting him into a Smiler against his will…"<br>"It was all I could do…" Ruth retorted. "…I couldn't risk sacrificing myself at such an early stage of the plan. I'd developed this control system over the Smilers for some time but I needed someone to be the face of the coup, and obviously it couldn't be me."  
>"It's not really got you anywhere though has it?" Rory smiled as in the distance footsteps that grew louder and louder grew closer and closer. Everyone began to wonder who or what it was and then suddenly Malcolm, now more Smiler-like than ever before stood in front of everyone. His head creaked and cranked slowly to reveal a face of disapproval.<br>"You made me imperfect…" he said solemnly to Ruth. "You are imperfect too for making these rulings…"  
>"Malcolm…" said Ruth emotionally. "I'm sorry for what I did to you but it needed to be done. Society here was wrong, we needed to do good. You would have been my second in command without any hesitation if it had gone to plan. This needed to be done."<br>"It didn't…" Malcolm replied angrily as a gun protruded from his forehead. It aimed directly at Ruth and before anyone could begin to react it fired right at her. No-one could do a thing as within one moment Ruth was there and then in the next she wasn't. Her scream was the last thing heard of her and the controller she'd used for all her Smilers dropped to the ground with a thud. Malcolm just seemingly froze still as guards hurried around him. He looked as if all the life in him had been sucked out as Ruth vanished into the ether.  
>"Oh my god…" Liz said as she put her hands to her head. "Doctor, what do we do now?"<br>"We have to guess…" he said simply as he picked up the controller off the floor and got out his sonic screwdriver. He smiled but it wasn't one of his normal reassuring smiles…

The Doctor frantically tried as many settings as possible on his screwdriver against the control that was formerly Ruth's but nothing was working. Liz joined his side and soon beckoned over Helen and Dennis too and still the four of them couldn't do a thing.  
>"Do something!" the Doctor shouted frustratedly to his screwdriver as it buzzed louder and louder. As Liz and the Cordale's looked on helplessly, Rory began to notice something was happening to Amy.<br>"Doctor!" he shouted. "She's coming back….she's turning back into Amy!" The Doctor looked over and just smiled. He kept his sonic firmly poised against the controller. As he did this, people came rushing in through the government building shouting at the top of their voices.  
>"Ma'am…the Smilers have stopped. The people's faces are slowly coming back!" one shouted.<br>"It's a miracle!" another added.  
>"Doctor keep on doing this, Bonsarviss will survive!" Liz smiled grandly but the Doctor noticed that the transformation back into human appeared to have peaked.<br>"Rory…" said Amy. "Am I back yet?"  
>"Almost…" Rory said as he held Amy's hands. They were no longer a Smiler's and slowly he could see his wife, his beautiful wife return but the process had slowed right down. "Doctor, what's happening?"<br>"The signal is fighting back…" the Doctor explained. "There needs to be a communal thought to override it and expose the human side within. Rory you need to let Amy know that. Liz, Dennis and Helen you head off to the broadcast post and relay that message. We can bring the Bonsarviss people back!"  
>"You are bloody brilliant you know?" Liz smiled as she and the Cordale's rushed off to the broadcast post. Rory meanwhile just held on tightly to Amy's hands and looked at her in her eyes, the eyes that were now hers and not a Smiler's.<br>"Amy, just believe you are a human again." he said passionately. "Think of us two, of Leadworth, your mum and dad, my mum and dad, Mels, Biggles the cat, Henry the fish that only lasted a couple of days, think of River and just most of all…"  
>"Think of you…" Amy smiled towards Rory as a pulsating green light reverberated all around. Slowly the mannequin face of the Smiler and body of its android-self shattered and vanished right before Rory and out of it appeared his wonderful and beautiful wife. She hugged him tightly and just jumped for joy. "Wahey!" she screamed. "I'm back!"<br>"Oh, I'd rather you didn't Pond…it was nice and quiet with you as a Smiler…me and Rory were really enjoying it!" joked the Doctor sarcastically. Amy just ignored his comments and slapped him on the shoulder before she kissed Rory as a thank you.  
>"What would I do without my boys?" Amy then laughed. Rory just smiled and was so glad to have Amy back. The Doctor was equally just as glad and just kept his sonic firmly poised on its setting as from above on the grand speaker systems of Bonsarviss all of them heard Liz, Dennis and Helen using their words of wisdom to bring the people back and to remove the Smilers once and for all. The signal kept reverberating across the streets of the planet as Smilers stood looking up listening to the message from their monarch. Deep down, they like Amy were still there somewhere inside the Smiler and they just thought of their lives, their wonderful and precious lives. Malcolm though looked on frozen as without Ruth, his Smiler thoughts saw no purpose in continuing his existence. He ignored the messages from above and just looked on, but he was in the minority as people high and low across Bonsarviss just thought and thought and thought of their humanity.<br>"Keep them going, keep them going…" the Doctor rallied as his screwdriver pulsated even further. A green wave of energy passed all over the planet and within moments, the mannequin faces cracked and splintered and out stepped the human refugees of Bonsarviss. Soon, the message came through and Liz and the Cordale's just broke into celebration.  
>"The people are back!" Liz shouted with unbelievable cheer into the microphone. "We've won it!" she added as back in the foyer, Malcolm suddenly crashed to the floor lifeless. He didn't want to return to life and would sooner give in and with that his pain was at an end. "We've won…" Liz smiled once more. "We've won…"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

DOCTOR WHO: RISE OF THE SMILERS

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"My loyal subjects…" began Liz proudly back at the quasher brigade base with the Doctor, Amy, Rory and the Cordale's at her side. "The threat of any Smiler upheaval or revolution is at an end thanks to my most dear of friends. I encourage you all to celebrate in the fact we have reclaimed our land. Rejoice people, rejoice!" she added before she commanded the people of Bonsarviss to bring any remaining Smiler casings to the government building for destruction.<br>"You don't want to destroy them all surely?" the Doctor asked.  
>"Course not…" Liz laughed. "Someone will no doubt want to use it for art. Someone always does." she added as the pair of them joked. Liz just hugged the Doctor tightly as the pair of them talked over what would have to happen next. Liz just thought of home and hoped those on Earth could one day just be as brave as those on Bonsarviss…<p>

Amy and Rory meanwhile were just chatting with the Cordale's who looked completely drained from the events of the last few hours.  
>"What are you going to do now it's all done?" Amy asked to the pair of them as she sifted the dust of Smiler from her long red hair.<br>"Oh you know, be with our children…" Dennis smiled as he looked longingly into his wife's eyes.  
>"They are all grown up though…" Helen pointed out. "One's 30 this year and the other turned 26 last week…" she added. "I can be such an overbearing and embarrassing mother." Both Amy and Rory just looked puzzled as something didn't seem right.<br>"Don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" Rory asked at Helen.  
>"Same age as my dear husband…" she smiled. "The big 6-0…."<br>"60?" said Amy shocked. "But how? And quite simply wow…you just look so young."  
>"Oh I was part of a trial period for a new body clock stopper pill. They were of a stored batch similar to that of the ones used on her majesty. Mine was the one that worked and I've aged apparently only five years in looks since then. That trial was 36 years ago, so I've done well…"<br>"Were both young at heart but wise in the mind…" smiled Dennis as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Maybe you two will reach this age as a married couple. It's always a task in today's society."  
>"Well technically I am over 2,000 years old…" Rory muttered quietly. Both Helen and Dennis just looked bemused as Rory. He looked far too young to be over 2,000 years old, it just didn't compute with them.<br>"Just ignore him…" Amy laughed as she punched Rory jokingly on the shoulder.  
>"Well it is true…" Rory muttered.<br>"It might be the case Rory, but let's not confuse it anymore." Amy said as the Cordale's said their goodbyes to everyone. They collected their belongings that marked their years of research and headed off with wide smiles on their faces.

"So…" said Liz as she took her velvet red hood off from Rory. He'd seemingly forgotten about it altogether in the panic and mayhem of the day. "Where to next for you three then?"  
>"Oh, somewhere nice and…..relaxing…" the Doctor answered.<br>"Somewhere where I can't be turned into a Smiler would be a lovely bonus it would have to be said." Amy joked. "My clothes are ruined and reek of burnt microchips and oil."  
>"I can't disagree with that…." Rory said.<br>"Oi!" laughed Amy. "Just because my clothes smell of great work and initiative doesn't mean you can make fun of me!"  
>"It sort of does though…" the Doctor pointed out. "Go on, get a shower. Liz doesn't want the base having a lingering smell of Smiler."<br>"It's true…" Liz agreed. "But it was lovely to meet you again Doctor and Amy. Oh, and it was a pleasure to meet Mr Pond. Amy has really done well for herself."  
>"I'm not Mr Pond…" Rory sighed as he shook Liz's hand. Amy and the Doctor just smiled at him. "I'm a very good Mr Pond…" he added with a smile as he carried on the Doctor's joke from his wedding day that seemed so long ago.<br>"Goodbye Liz…" the Doctor said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
>"Ooh…" Liz blushed as her cheeks went bright red. "Before you know it he'll be taking me out to dinner."<br>"All in good time…" the Doctor laughed as he, Amy and Rory boarded the TARDIS. Liz just looked on and smiled widely as a gust of wind enveloped all around her and the base as the whirr of the blue box roared into life. Within moments it had gone and Liz just smiled. Bonsarviss was back to normality and she could rest easy.  
>"Have fun out there…" Liz said to herself as she looked to the sky wishing the best for her friends. "Have fun…"<p>

As the TARDIS hummed quietly in flight, Amy made her way to the shower as the smell of the burnt out Smiler was really getting everywhere.  
>"It's really not the most flattering thing in the world Doctor if I can see you wearing that nose peg. It's not that bad!"<br>"I think you'll find it is…" he joked nasally as Amy went off to get cleaned. Rory meanwhile was just sitting down on one of the TARDIS seats and looked somewhat unsure with himself. The Doctor could see this and just stood alongside him.  
>"What's wrong centurion?" he asked with a wide smile. Rory just looked at him and just smiled too but the Doctor could see something was wrong. He could always tell when something was wrong with anyone most of the time, and with Rory, this appeared to happen quite a lot. "Rory, you can tell me, I'll try and help you…"<br>"Oh it's nothing…" Rory said dismissively.  
>"Well it's something then…" the Doctor said. Rory just looked at him again and just conceded to tell him his problem.<br>"All those things Ruth said Doctor….are they true in anyway?" he asked.  
>"What things?"<br>"She said I had no use and was just a spare part. It just made me wonder whether it was true or not. The pain I was in just made me look at how things are on here. I'm not sure whether to believe her or not." Rory explained solemnly. The Doctor just looked at Rory with utter surprise.  
>"You're not a spare part in any way at all. What would make you think that?" the Doctor said cheerily. "Without you, we wouldn't have Amy back and to be honest we may never have found out that Ruth was behind it all as she'd clocked you as a threat to her administration."<br>"I was a threat? Me? Really?"  
>"Of course…" the Doctor said simply. "Just ignore it. I'm know what it's like to take things onboard far too close to heart as it can just destroy you from the inside but you know you're more than welcome here."<br>"Thanks Doctor…" Rory said appreciatively.  
>"No problemo Mr Pond…" the Doctor said. "Oh, make sure I never say 'no problemo' ever again! God, that was cringe worthy."<br>"Sounded like my dad trying to be cool when I was younger…" laughed Rory. "I went through a phase of trying to be all arty and cool just to impress Amy. I had the sunglasses and the wacky hairstyle with clothes that had paint stains all over them. I saw some of the photos of it again when we were last home. I looked horrendous! It didn't work whatsoever in trying to impress Amy but my dad just tried to fit in with it all. He tried to dress like me, it was just so embarrassing."  
>"That's what dads are there for though!" the Doctor smiled. "River probably thinks that of you…" he added as Rory just laughed. It still felt odd thinking River was his daughter as he'd had no connection with her in the slightest. The dreams he'd had all those years ago of being there for every key moments of his child's growing up simply couldn't happen with the River situation. It broke his heart every time he thought of it. He was a parent, but barely knew what it was like and his parents were grandparents and they were none the wiser. A slight tear trickled from Rory's eye as he thought about it all again. The Doctor wasn't looking and Rory was thankful of that.<br>"What was your dad like then Doctor?" he eventually asked after he got rid of the tear.  
>"Oh, you know….embarrassing…All the fuss he kicked off when I first got my hands on this beauty…" he answered as he stroked a piece of the TARDIS. "He just wouldn't accept it, he wanted me to do something more than just lark about and time travel, but I've proven him wrong. It was the best decision I've ever made. I've got some great friends out of it. So dad, if you're listening…" he said as he looked above. "Your son's done well."<br>"What was his name?" Rory asked inquisitively.  
>"….Dad…" the Doctor said simply as he returned to the centre console. Rory thought he'd upset him a bit and immediately apologised. "Oh, there's no need for that Rory. It's just that I don't often think of home, or of my parents, so it can be a bit much at times…"<br>"I understand…" said Rory. "Whenever something reminds me of Leadworth or of home, it really just gets to you deep down no matter what wonders you see out here."  
>"See, it's things like you are really good for Rory…" the Doctor smiled. "Yes, I can have these chats with Amy but her mind soon diverts to shopping or what lipstick goes with which skirt and River's all fine and good but obviously I have to be careful with what I say for our timelines sake. You Rory are just someone I can confide in when needed and someone I can trust as I know we've both been through a lot in our lives. Technically, you are older than me aswell which makes it all the more odd…"<br>"Tell me about it…" laughed Rory. "I don't often think about those 2000 years but when I do I really feel as if it shows on me. Sounds daft I know but it's true…"  
>"Oh, it's not daft." the Doctor smiled. "It's what makes you such a brilliant person and friend." he added as he pulled at several controls on the TARDIS. He pointed to Rory to deal with certain controls and soon the TARDIS just roared loudly once again.<br>"Where are you taking us?" Rory asked.  
>"Somewhere relaxing…" the Doctor answered as he slipped and skidded around the console as Rory looked on with a smile. He knew at times like this that he did feel useful and was surrounded by his brilliant wife and a mightily good friend…<p> 


End file.
